


Hold me kowareru made

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Cuando fuiste en América, esos seis meses… los soporté porque sabía qué ibas a volver. Porque venías en Japón, venías a visitar a los demás. Venías a ver a mí. Esperarte fue casi tan bueno como tenerte aquí.”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 1





	1. Nakanaide hanasanai yo

Volviendo a leer esta historia después de años, me doy cuenta del hecho que es un poco empalagosa, y decididamente trágica, de una manera que probablemente la situación no requiere.

Sin embargo, me cargo con la culpa y la publico así como la escribí años atrás. Con un poco de vergüenza :’)

**Hold me kowareru made**

**(Apriétame hasta que me rompo)**

_1 – Nakanaide, hanasanai yo (No llores, no voy a dejarte ir)_

Kamenashi estaba sentado en el sofá. Tenía las piernas contra el pecho y escondía la cara entre las rodillas.

Del poco que se veía, tenía una expresión severa, grave.

Jin estaba sentado poco lejos, en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones. No lo miraba; sus ojos estaban apuntado al suelo, como si tuviera miedo de levantar la cabeza, miedo de enfrentar la mirada del menor.

Kame tenía ganas de llorar, pero estaba como si no pudiera; no sabía si fuera por el choque o porque quizá en realidad no creía en lo que Akanishi acababa de decirle. Sólo sabía qué las lágrimas se negaban a salir.

Hacía cuando Jin le había dicho que se habría ido, que habría debutado como solista en América, le parecía que hubieras pasado horas, en vez de algunos minutos.

Como si hubiera estado golpeado por una ola, violenta e implacable. Y él, sumergido, aún no había tenido éxito de responder.

La parte de la cara de Jin que podía entrever estaba rayada por lágrimas. No sintió lástima por él, porque era el momento de ser egoístas, de pensar en sí mismo.

De pensar que el mayor lo estaba abandonando, incluso quizá no era verdad.

“Di algo.” dijo Kame entre los dientes, furioso, obteniendo como respuesta solamente algunos sollozos sofocados, porque Akanishi Jin detestaba mostrarse débil.

Se levantó de repente, acercándose a él y aferrándose a sus hombros, con fuerza.

“Dime que no es verdad, Jin. Te ruego, dime que es una broma.” lo imploró, la voz rota. Finalmente, el mayor levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

Fue la última confirmación que necesitó Kame: no era una broma, no soñaba, no se lo imaginaba.

Se habría ido, y su mirada le decía que no había manera como evitarlo.

“Lo siento, Kame.” le dijo, en voz ronca, intentando estúpidamente mascarar el llanto.

El menor cayó en las rodillas. Se quedó absorto mirándolo por un rato, antes de apoyarle la cabeza en las piernas y empezar a acariciarle perezosamente un muslo.

Era tan... _real_. Sólo pensar que dentro de poco también la simplicidad de esos gestos iba a ser negada, era demasiado de sufrir.

“No te vayas.” murmuró. Jin le acarició la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio.

“No me lo pidas.” respondió, en un susurro. Levantó la cara de Kame, de manera de mirarlo a los ojos, y esperó solamente algunos instantes antes de besarlo.

Bajó del sillón, arrodillándose y tomándole la cara entre las manos con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

Kame ya no pudo pensar en nada, o intentó impedírselo. En ese exacto momento, todo lo que quería sentir eran las manos de Jin encima, la manera como su boca invadía la propia, la manera como lo mantenía cerca, como si fuera él el destinado a escaparse.

Se dio apenas cuenta de haber sido echado con la espalda contra el suelo, sobresaltó por el frio antes de dejarse llevar por esa espiral sin inicio ni fin; sólo había Jin, sus manos, su boca.

Estaba suficiente.

Cuando el mayor le quitó los vaqueros, rozándole inadvertidamente la erección, gimió; débil, pero suficiente para devolver la sonrisa en la cara de Akanishi.

Por su parte, Jin no tenía intención ni ganas de desperdiciar tiempo con efusiones o preliminares. Sólo tenía ganas de poseer a Kame, en ese instante, de subrayar el hecho que fuera suyo. Le hacía falta solamente eso.

Hizo deslizar rápido dos dedos en la boca del menor, involuntariamente lascivo, y luego los dejó vagar alrededor de su pecho, el tiempo necesario para llegar entre sus piernas para empezar a prepararlo.

Fue apresurado, quizá demasiado, pero en ese momento no le importaba a ninguno de los dos; los dedos se hicieron tres, y después a Jin sólo le hicieron falta algunos segundos para liberar su erección de los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, antes de penetrar a Kame en un empujón brusco y firme.

Kazuya se mordió un labio; le había hecho daño, pero no le importaba. De lo contrario, de alguna manera quizá en ese momento le hacía falta esa violencia.

Era la señal más tangible que pudiese tener del hecho que, al menos en ese momento, Akanishi estaba ahí con él.

Empezó a empujar dentro de él, más y más rápido, con más y más urgencia.

Guardaron tanto silencio como permitía la situación; de todas formas, mucho más que normal.

Kame estaba involucrado, sólo encontraba que el silencio, en esa coyuntura, reflejara su estado de ánimo.

Quería estar exactamente ahí donde se encontraba, en el suelo, dejándose coger por Jin como si fuera su propiedad, sin ruidos de fondo, sólo el de su piel, de los empujones, de los gemidos involuntarios que el mayor dejaba salir con cada movimiento.

Lo sintió volver a tocar su erección, más firme, y empezar a mover la mano al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, de su erección dentro de él.

Lo sintió correrse, distintamente, y fue suficiente para que él también llegara al límite.

Se quedaron quietos solamente por un rato, antes de que el mayor se desplazara ligeramente, saliendo de él con una delicadez inútil y colapsando a su lado.

Ambos miraban fijo al cielorraso, jadeando, todavía sin hablar, porque el silencio era la última cosa donde se podían refugiar.

Instintivamente, Jin buscó la mano de Kame, apretándola hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

“Voy a extrañarte. Pero… no cambia nada para mí. Tú me perteneces y yo pertenezco a ti, que sea aquí en Japón, en América o en cualquier lugar del mundo. El hecho que tenga que irme no cambia lo que siento para ti.” le dijo, girándose para mirarlo, acariciándole una mejilla con la mano libre.

Kame se mordió un labio, todavía sin mirarlo.

“Tampoco por mí cambia. Pero esto no significa que esté bien con dejarte ir.” respondió, firme. Jin suspiró, soltando el agarre en su mano.

“No es para siempre. Tarde o temprano volveré y... entonces vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo frente a nosotros.” intentó tranquilizarlo, pero incluso si no lo hubiera conocido como lo conocía, Kame sabía qué tampoco él estaba sereno.

“Lo sé, Jin. También porque si tú no estás aquí... no puedo imaginar algo como el futuro. Si no estamos juntos no.”

El mayor se le acerco más, rodeándolo con un brazo.

“Siempre voy a estar contigo.” murmuró, con una media sonrisa a que el menor no creyó.

Le habría gustado pensar que todo iba a estar bien.

Le habría gustado pensar que los dos de ellos fueran más fuertes de cualquier distancia geográfica.

Pero había algo dentro de él que lo alertaba, que le decía que no era tan simple como parecía.

La sensación de estar por perder a Jin, una voz dentro su cabeza que no tenía éxito de hacer callar, estaba seguro, iba a seguir atormentándolo durante cada momento que iba a pasar lejos de él.

Le habría gustado quedarse ahí, en ese cuarto, en ese suelo, con Jin. Para siempre.

Sin embargo, sabía qué era el momento de levantarse.


	2. Aishiteru kara

_2 – Aishiteru kara (Porque te quiero)_

Jin estaba harto de equipaje.

Llevaba días sacando ropa de los armarios, empacando libros, discos… todas las cosas que poseía, todo lo que había en esa casa, que había apilado durante los años.

Luego fue el turno de todas las cosas que había comprado con Kame, pero esas no las había tocado. Le habría gustado llevarlas consigo, pero una parte de él encontraba mejor que se quedaran ahí, en la casa que compartían.

Y esto habría también evitado peleas con el menor sobre quien debería haber guardado que; habría sido escuálido, le habría parecido demasiado una escena de divorcio; y no tenía intención de hacer parecer su salida una despedida.

Durante esos días, Kamenashi había seguido vagando por la casa, de vez en cuando ayudándolo a meter las cosas en la maleta, pero por la mayoría del tiempo quedándose sentado de un lado, mirándolo.

Habían sido unas semanas infernales.

Habían ignorado la partida de Jin, ya no habían hablado de esa; seguían con la misma vida, pero en un tácito acuerdo ambos se habían hecho más cerca; pasaban cada momento libre juntos, aunque fueran pocos, la noche se acostaban y casi siempre tenían sexo hasta sentirse agotados, hasta dormirse, sin tener que ser víctimas de sus pensamientos.

Iba a partir el día siguiente, y entre ellos aún había demasiadas cosas que no habían sido dichas.

Acabó de arreglar las últimas cosas, mientras Kame lo miraba, sentado en la cama. Lo miró a su vez, fue a sentarse a su lado y le tomó la mano, empezando a jugar con esa sin atención.

“¿Acabaste?” preguntó el menor, indicando las maletas con la cabeza.

Akanishi asintió, mordiéndose un labio y girándose para mirarlo, sin que Kamenashi hiciera lo mismo.

El menor tenía la mirada vacía, una expresión severa en la cara.

Jin se puso triste; Kame, a diferencia de él, no había derramado ni una lágrima, y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Que no quisiera mostrarse débil, que no pudiera, que solamente no quisiera llorar… iba a dejarle sus tiempos, como siempre había hecho.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” le preguntó, apretando el agarre en su mano. El menor se encogió de hombros, finalmente girándose.

Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que Jin encontró más triste que todo.

“Nada particular. No creo que cambiaría mucho, sea lo que sea que hacemos.” le respondió, amargo.

Jin, instintivamente, lo abrazó.

Que quisiera mostrarlo o no, Kame sofría. Y saber de ser la causa de su dolor lo hacía sentir aún peor de lo que se sentía ya.

“Me gustaría quedarme, lo sabes. Me gustaría quedarme a tu lado para siempre, en esta casa, sin separarme de ti. Esto lo sabes. ¿Qué puedo hacer?” le preguntó, sintiéndose de vuelta a punto de tener una crisis.

Kamenashi se puso en pie, la respiración cortada como si acabara de correr; se giró, y Jin leyó en sus ojos mucho más que la tristeza. Casi desesperación.

“Pues no te vayas. No estás obligado, si no quieres.” escupió las palabras, con rabia, probablemente arrepintiéndose enseguida de lo que acababa de decirle.

Pero ya, se dio cuenta Jin, no cambiaba nada: ni lo que decían ni lo que hacían iba a hacerlos sentir mejor.

“¿Tú te quedarías?” preguntó, en voz débil. Kame miró fijo al suelo, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

“Probablemente no. Probablemente pensaría que la distancia no importa, si tú y yo nos queremos realmente. Que no importa cuánto estamos lejos, tú y yo nos quedaremos los mismos.” sonrió, sarcástico. “Esto es lo que pensaría, si no fuera el que es dejado atrás.” terminó.

Akanishi se puso en pie, de repente.

Por la primera vez, tuvo el instinto de hacerle daño.

Odiaba la manera como lo hacían sentir sus palabras.

Odiaba pensar que lo que acababa de decir fuera lo que pensaba Jin también.

Lo creía. Creía realmente que la distancia no importase, que habría querido a Kazuya mientras estaba en América así como lo quería a diez centímetros de distancia de él.

“Eres egoísta.” le dijo, sin perder el contacto visivo. Mirarlo era todo lo que le quedaba, en ese momento.

Fue entonces que Kame ya no pudo sufrir el peso de la tensión.

Una, dos lágrimas… y cuando no pudo controlarse más, lloró. Como Jin nunca lo había visto llorar.

Se le acercó despacio, casi como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo. Luego finalmente lo abrazó, sacudido por sus sollozos, sintiendo el calor de su cara mojada contra la piel, apretándolo. Fingiendo de no tener que dejarlo ir.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante algunos minutos, el silencio roto solamente por el llanto.

Al separarse, Jin sonrió instintivamente mirando al menor, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara rayada.

Lo acarició, suavemente, haciendo sonreír a él también.

Le tomó de vuelta la mano, y se acostaron juntos, uno frente al otro, el brazo de Jin alrededor de la cintura de Kame, porque le hacía falta también el mínimo contacto.

“Cuando fuiste en América, esos seis meses… los soporté porque sabía qué ibas a volver. Porque venías en Japón, venías a visitar a los demás. Venías a ver a mí. Esperarte fue casi tan bueno como tenerte aquí.” hesitó por un momento, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior, y luego se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio. Volvió de Jin con un cuaderno en mano. Lo hojeó rápidamente, y el mayor vio de reojo letras de canciones.

Cuando se paró le mostró la hoja, señalando con la mano una frase.

“Mirando atrás a la distancia entre tú y yo, me enseñaste que no estoy solo.” leyó, y se dejó escapar una sonrisa. “Aishiteru kara.” añadió, mencionando el título del solo de Kame, que asintió y bajó la cabeza.

“Es alrededor de lo que pensé algunos años atrás, cuando volviste. Que incluso si estábamos lejos, no estaba solo. No… no me hiciste sentir así.”

Jin lo miró fijo, impidiéndose de llorar una vez más.

Eso era Kame. No le gustaba cuando fingía ser más fuerte de lo que era, únicamente por su bien.

Le gustaba cuando mostraba sus debilidades.

Le gustaban sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas.

Le gustaba cuando se le abandonaba encima, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo abrazara.

Cuando admitía de no poder suportar algo.

Le gustaba todo eso de él, eran todas razones para que lo amaba, para que iba a seguir amándolo.

Se le acercó, apoyando la frente en la suya.

“Te quiero, tonto.” le dijo sonriendo, alegrándose al ver al menor devolver la sonrisa.

“Yo también te quiero. Yo... lo siento para lo que te dije. Sólo es que no sé cómo enfrentarlo. Enfadarse contigo es más sencillo.” explicó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Jin asintió, apretando el agarre en él.

“Lo sé. Y no importa, en serio. Enfádate conmigo como crees, siempre voy a volver por ti.”

Ambos sonrieron, y después colapsaron de vuelta en el colchón.

Jin lo sabía, no iba a estar mucho espacio para las sonrisas el día siguiente, ni en los venideros.

Quería disfrutar ese momento, tomarlo como era. Todavía tener la posibilidad de sentir el calor de la piel de Kame contra la suya, hasta que estaba a su lado.

Sin pensar en todos los momentos cuando no iba a poderlo hacer.

*

Estaba en el avión.

En el aeropuerto había sido mejor que previsto. Había abrazado a los chicos, deteniéndose solamente un poco más con Kame.

En el medio de Narita, por otra parte, no podía permitirse más.

Le había prometido de llamarlo en cuanto llegado, enseguida reprochado por Ueda que se había hecho prometer lo mismo.

No había sido triste, dramático o trágico como imaginaba; o quizá los muchachos se habían asegurado que fuera así.

Se puso los auriculares, determinado a dormir al menos un poco durante el vuelo, ya que esa noche no había tenido éxito de descansar.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando se dio cuenta de que la que estaba oyendo era la voz de Kame.

Sonrió, tristemente.

No estaba seguro de poderlo hacer. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasarle, a pasarles a ambos.

Sólo podía esperar que todo siguiera bien, y así debería haber hecho el menor también.

Se durmió, la imagen de Kazuya en la mente.

Era lo mejor que pudiese desear por sí mismo en ese momento.

_Hatenaku tsudzuku michi no naka ni kimi wa nani wo omou no_

_Wasurenaide sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete_

_*_

_En el medio de esta calle que sigue en eterno, me pregunto qué piensas_

_Nunca lo olvides, deja que me quede suavemente cerca de tu corazón_

[Aishiteru Kara, Kamenashi Kazuya]


	3. Kibou no itami wo mune ni kizamu

_3 – Kibou no itami wo mune ni kizamu (Tallo en mi corazón el dolor de la esperanza)_

Kamenashi estaba ansiado.

Había pasado un poco más de dos meses desde cuando Akanishi se había ido a América.

No había sido sencillo, no iba a mentir a sí mismo diciendo que había sido un paseo.

Le había ocurrido de llorar, de vez en cuando, especialmente al volver a casa la noche y al encontrarla vacía.

Koki, Junno, Ueda y Maru intentaban dejarlo solo lo menos posible, invitándolo a cenar, a beber, a hacer cualquier le impidiera de pensar en el hecho que Jin no estaba ahí.

Kame sonrió.

Como si pudiese haberlo realmente olvidado.

Se llamaban casi todas las noches; eran llamadas ordinarias, se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día, al detalle, para quedarse en contacto con las respectivas vidas; a Kamenashi le habían parecido muy semejantes a las llamadas con su madre, pero siempre había evitado de decírselo a Jin. Sabía qué no era sencillo fingir de estar bien, para ninguno de los dos, y si ese contacto los hacía sentir al menos un poco mejor, a no hacerlos sentir lejos, pues iba a seguir llamándolo cada noche, diciéndole lo que había hecho, donde había cenado, contándole lo que hacían los demás y oyéndolo hacer lo mismo.

Nunca pronunciando un ‘te extraño’, porque habría sido demasiado doloroso por ambos.

Y ahora, finalmente, tenía la posibilidad de verlo en persona.

Akanishi tenía algunos días libres, remediados sin saber ni cómo, y unos días antes le había dicho a Kame que iba a volver a Japón.

Una visita breve, pero esa también era una de las pequeñas cosas que el menor iba a tomar así como eran, un contacto extra, algo con que conformarse… casi un regalo, o al menos lo hacía sentir así.

Y durante los días pasados esperando que volviera, se había sentido raramente bien; su mente estaba concentrada en la sensación de tenerlo a su lado, de poderlo tocar, de poderlo besar, sentir que estaba a mano. Todas sensaciones que se había esforzado por memorizar en detalle, en el terror que la lejanía pudieras borrarlas de sus recuerdos.

Sólo faltaban algunas horas ya, y a medida que se acercaba el momento en que finalmente habría vuelto a verlo, se hacía más difícil controlar los labios, que seguían tendiéndose en sonrisas involuntarias, de que difícilmente podría haber explicado el origen.

Algunas horas, y los dos meses pasados sin él iban a ser un recuerdo, como si pudieran ser anulados por la presencia de Jin.

Intentó concentrarse en eso, para evitar de pensar en cuanto breve fuera el tiempo concedido.

*

“Tadaima.” Jin entró en casa ruidosamente, yendo enseguida a colapsar en el sofá y mirándose alrededor, como para volver a familiarizarse con el ambiente.

Kame se quedó en pie mirándolo, con una sonrisa que no desaparecía de su cara.

En el aeropuerto había sido difícil contener el instinto de saltarle encima, de abrazarlo, de besarlo hasta que sus labios hubiesen echado raíces en los del mayor.

Pero al llegar en casa, sin barreras ni obstáculos, se dirigió hacia él, montó a horcajadas de sus piernas y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

“Te eché de menos.” murmuró, porque decirlo ya no lo asustaba tanto cuando tenía la posibilidad de tocarlo, cuando estaba bajo sus manos.

Jin no respondió, y se acercó a la cara del menor para besarlo. Kame respondió al beso con una clara urgencia, absolutamente impaciente; llevó las manos al pecho de Jin y las bajó hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta que llevaba, pero cuando fue al punto de quitársela lo vio alejarse, y desplazarlo hasta encontrarse sentado en el sofá; se levantó, pasándose las manos en la cara.

“No puedo.” dijo en baja voz, más a sí mismo que a Kame.

El menor, por su parte, estaba asombrado.

“He... ¿he hecho algo, Jin?” preguntó, confuso. Akanishi se giró hacia él, mordiéndose un labio; tenía una mirada en la cara que a Kazuya no le gustó para nada.

“Kazu…” empezó, pero se interrumpió enseguida, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá en aire inquieto. Hizo pasar un rato, antes de girarse para mirar al hombre a los ojos. “Kazu, lo siento.” dijo luego, pareciendo incapaz de decir algo más.

Kamenashi empezó a respirar rápidamente, mientras los pensamientos se enredaban.

Tenía miedo. Un maldito miedo. No sabía lo que Akanishi quisiera decirle, pero de su mirada y de ese ‘lo siento’ presagiaba ya que no iba a gustarle.

Lo miró, buscando indicios en sus ojos y no encontrando ninguno.

Había docenas de posibilidades, docenas de significados por esa mirada frustrada, angustiada, irrequieta.

Y él sólo veía los peores.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que podía pasar, en todo lo que la lejanía podía hacer a su relación. Se había imaginado a Jin frente a él, con los mismos ojos, decirle que era demasiado por él, que no podía seguir de esa manera.

Que ya no lo amaba como antes.

Kame se consideraba un tipo racional; había construido una reacción por esas palabras, por si acaso, algo que le evitase ahogar bajo el peso de una declaración semejante.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin él.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía bien qué hacer.

Jin guardaba silencio y él también, porque quizá no quería realmente saber cómo siguiera su frase.

Al final, exasperado por la espera, se giró hacia él; le tocó un brazo, con ligereza, casi temiendo estar rechazado, algo que no ocurrió.

“Jin... está todo bien. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que se pasa, ¿vale? No te preocupes, si hay un problema puedes decírmelo. ¿Está bien?” dijo, intentando de alguna manera hacerlo sentir bastante cómodo para volver a hablar.

Akanishi se giró, de una lentitud exasperante.

Su mirada, si posible, estaba aún más atormentada.

“Kame…” respiró hondo, drizando la espalda y esforzándose por mirarlo a los ojos. “Me acosté con otro hombre.” terminó, y al final bajó la cabeza, un gesto que el menor tomó por cobardía.

Tardó un rato en realizar lo que acababa de oír.

De repente, estaba como si el castillo de pensamientos que había lentamente construido en su mente se hubiera roto en pedazos.

Había sido tonto, pero no había considerado esta opción.

Sin embargo, debería haberlo hecho.

Era lógico, ¿no?

Tener miedo que al encontrarse del otro lado del océano pudiese engañarlo, pudiese encontrar a alguien que no fuera él.

Se sentía increíblemente tonto para haber tenido tanta confianza. Y no en él, sino en la relación.

Permaneció inmóvil, sin tener éxito de mirarlo.

Sin saber qué decir, porque todo le parecía sin sentido.

Era una situación tan irreal que quizá lo único que quería realmente hacer era echarse a reír. Sin parar.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga?” murmuró al final, con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

Akanishi pareció como despertarse de un trance. Se arrodilló frente a él, metiéndole las manos en las piernas y mirándolo a los ojos.

“Lo siento, Kame. De verdad, yo... estaba borracho, y tú y yo llevábamos un mes sin vernos. Fue una casualidad, no significó nada para mí. Me sentí como una mierda... me _siento_ como una mierda.” hablaba rápidamente, como temiendo que en algún momento el menor lo parase, que no le diese tiempo de explicar.

Kame seguía mirándolo, como si no oyera realmente lo que le decía.

Lo alejó, así de poderse levantar del sofá.

“¿ _Tú_ te sientes como una mierda, Jin? ¿Tienes el coraje de decir que te sientes como una mierda para lo que hiciste? ¿Para lo que _me_ hiciste?” le dijo. Su voz no mostraba rabia; solamente desánimo, tristeza, y mucha decepción, que el mayor no pudo evitar de notar.

“Lo sé qué no tengo el derecho de sentirme mal por esto. Lo sé qué me equivoqué. Lo sé, ¡joder!” gritó, levantándose y acercándosele. Lo cogió de los brazos, bajándose para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. “Dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones. Te ruego, Kazu. Te ruego. Yo… yo te quiero, lo sabes.” terminó, bajando la voz.

Kamenashi lo sintió distintamente llorar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes de alejarlo.

“No te atreves a llorar, Jin, porque tus lágrimas no van a curar mi dolor.” murmuró, más para expresar un pensamiento que por una real advertencia. “No lo sé qué puedes hacer. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Yo…” se interrumpió, mordiéndose un labio. No tenía intención de hacer el duro: era verdad, no tenía ni una idea de que hacer en ese momento. Sabía solamente de estar demasiado confuso, demasiado enfadado, demasiado desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido para pensar claramente. “Vete, por favor.” dijo al final, convencido que fuera la única solución.

No quería verlo, en ese momento no.

Jin se mordió un labio. Le tomó una mano, como última débil tentativa de hacerse mirar, de hacerse comprender.

No sirvió a nada.

Se fue, rápidamente, y Kame se quedó quieto mirándolo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Quería llorar, pero tenía grabada en la mente las palabras que acababa de decirle a Jin.

Se las repitió algunas veces, como un mantra, para luchar contra el sentido de derrota que lo había atenazado al encontrarse solo.

_No llores, porque las lágrimas no curarán este dolor._

_No llores, porque las lágrimas no curarán este dolor._

_No llores, porque las lágrimas no curarán este dolor._

Nada iba a curar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Ya no le interesaba de nada.

Lloró, incluso si las lágrimas no habrían curado su dolor.


	4. Semete ima dake wa boku wo shinjite hoshii

_4 – Semete ima dake wa boku wo shinjite hoshii (Me gustaría que al menos ahora me creyeras)_

Al salir de casa, Jin de repente se había sentido vacío.

Como si hubiera acabado todo. Como si no quedase nada de salvar.

Al llegar a la calle había parado un taxi, y le había dado al conductor la dirección de casa de Ueda, casi instintivamente.

Podría haber ido en un hotel, pasar los dos días siguientes rascándose la cabeza y luego volver a América, acompañado por el pensamiento de lo que le había hecho a Kame.

Pero no tenía ganas.

Ni quería quedarse solo, no quería pensar, no quería imaginar lo que le deparara el futuro.

No podía creer de haberse metido en esa situación.

Había engañado a Kame. Era algo fuera de sus esquemas, casi se habría negado a creerlo si no hubiera tenido bien grabada en la mente la imagen de sí mismo que se despertaba una mañana en una cama que no era la suya.

Tenía solamente un recuerdo vago de lo que había ocurrido, pero negar la evidencia de los hechos era imposible.

Se había acostado con otro hombre.

Que estuviera borracho importaba poco y, lo sabía, no cambiaba nada a los ojos de Kazuya.

Después, se había sentido horrible.

Había vuelto a casa y se había duchado, sintiendo una falta casi compulsiva de lavar las marcas de esa noche; horrorizado, se había encontrado en el cuerpo marcas de dientes y rasguños. Al salir de la ducha, había evitado de mirarse en el espejo.

Durante los días siguientes, había intentado ser indiferente; las llamadas con Kame estaban siempre al mismo nivel, no había tenido que esforzarse mucho por fingir que todo estuviera bien. Sólo tenía que contar lo que había hecho, pasando por alto las noches pasadas acostado en la cama mirando el vacío, pensando en que hacer.

Se había negado a decirle algo así por teléfono; y, pensándolo bien, había escogido no decírselo para nada.

Iba a quedarse un acontecimiento fin en sí mismo, un error que nunca iba a repetir. Y Kame nunca se habría enterado de eso.

Esa había sido su decisión. Y se había quedado la misma hasta algunos minutos atrás.

Pero luego sentir el contacto con la piel de Kame, con sus manos y sus labios, saber lo que iba a pasar dentro de poco, lo habían hecho sentir peor que previsto.

Su mente se había rellenado de las borrosas y confusas imágenes de esa noche, y no había tenido éxito de seguir.

Quizá, al final, sabía qué iba a hacerlo. Había engañado a Kame en el momento que había estado con ese hombre, no podía engañarlo también no diciéndole lo que había ocurrido.

Incluso enfrentando las consecuencias.

Ahora, no sabía qué hacer. Le habría gustado hablarle un poco más, siquiera para repetirle que lo amaba, como un disco rayado, siquiera para intentar hacerle entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero no podía evitar de admitir que, en su lugar, quizá tampoco a él le habría gustado escuchar. No le habría gustado mirarlo a la cara, porque no habría tenido éxito sin llevar a la mente imágenes grotescas de lo que había ocurrid, cuando la imaginación jugaba pasadas aún peores de la realidad.

Al llegar a casa de Tatsuya había tocado el timbre, rezando para que su amigo estuviera en casa.

Tuvo suerte.

“¿Jin? Oh, qué…” murmuró, saliéndose los ojos por la sorpresa. Se le acercó para abrazarlo, después, con una sonrisa. “Me alegro de verte, te extrañé. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, después de haberse desplazado para dejarlo entrar.

Akanishi se encogió de hombros, bajó la bolsa y se dirigió al sofá, colapsando encima de eso.

“Tat-chan.” declaró en tono solemne al mayor, que se había quedado en pie y lo miraba fijo. “Soy un idiota.”

“Esto ya lo sé. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?”

Jin le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido en Los Ángeles, luego le dijo de la reacción de Kamenashi. Ueda seguía mirándolo, llevando una expresión indescifrable.

“Sí.” dijo en cuanto el menor acabó de hablar. “Eres realmente, realmente, _realmente_ un idiota, Akanishi Jin.” terminó. No tenía un tono de reproche; resignado, quizá.

Como si, a diferencia de Kame, él se esperase que ocurriera algo así.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer?” le preguntó, los ojos bajos. No era propio de él pedir ayuda; cuando podía, prefería seguir adelante con sus propias fuerzas, sin contar con otros excepto sí mismo. En esa coyuntura, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que a solas no iba a llegar lejos.

Se había quedado a solas, y había hecho un lío. Se había quedado a solas, y ahora se encontraba en una situación que no podía resolver.

No sabía qué hacer.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué esperar mejorará la situación? ¿Qué Kame lo pensará y de repente decidirá que no le importa de lo que hiciste?” le preguntó, sarcástico. Jin se levantó de repente del sofá, echándole un vistazo furioso.

“No. Sólo quería un poco de comprensión, pero aparentemente me equivoqué.” contestó, amargo.

Ueda suspiró, levantándose a su vez y metiéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Tienes mi comprensión, Jin, lo sabes. Lo siento para lo que pasó, pero si quieres que te mienta, te equivocaste de persona.” su voz estaba calma, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo. “Quizá es mejor que vayas a descansarte un poco, ¿Qué piensas? Hiciste un viaje agotador, no piensas claramente. Consúltalo con la almohada, ¿vale?” le propuso después, indicando de un gesto distraído de la mano su habitación.

Jin asintió brevemente, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió al cuarto.

“Gracias, Tatsuya.” murmuró, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

No se equivocaba.

Le habría gustado que le hubiera mentido. Que le hubiera dicho que todo iba a estar bien, que Kame iba a volver a él, que se podía remediar.

Pero se había sin duda equivocado de persona. Si Jin siempre había sido su amigo, era exactamente porque le decía las cosas como eran, nunca mintiéndole, incluso las más difíciles de aceptar. Como en ese caso.

Se acostó, mirando al cielorraso.

No le había dado respuestas claras, porque no había una respuesta que Ueda o él conocieran.

Y quizá en ese momento, tampoco Kame sabía bien qué hacer. 

Sólo podía esperar el curso de los acontecimientos, esperar que el dolor pasara, que Kame decidiera que hacer.

Akanishi _odiaba_ esperar, con todo sí mismo.

El sí mismo que en ese momento le daba asco, porque nunca como ahora había tenido menos estima de sí, de lo que había hecho, de la manera como se sentía y como había hecho sentir a Kazuya.

Incluso si, quizá, debería habérselo esperado.

Cuando habían empezado a salir, años atrás, sabía ya qué habrían acabado hiriéndose entre sí, sabía de no ser alguien con quien fuera sencillo estar.

Habría tenido que decírselo claramente a Kame que, aunque pudiese amarlo, no había nada seguro en su relación.

Que todo eso podría haber consumado su corazón, que podría haber sufrido.

Que quizá los dos de ellos no deberían haberse acercado tanto, seguro no hasta donde habían llegado.

No en el punto donde amarse se había convertido en algo tan _natural_ por ambos, en el punto que Jin estaba seguro de haber cambiado, una vez por todas.

Seguridad que había perdido esa mañana menos que un mes antes, cuando había tenido que rendirse frente a la realidad: era la misma persona de siempre, la persona que sólo había necesitado la lejanía de Kazu para resurgir de la cáscara donde se había encerrado durante los años pasados.

Jin cerró los ojos. Estaba harto, malditamente harto.

Le habría gustado llamar a Kame, rezar, implorar, repetir que lo amaba.

Pero le importaba bastante de él para evitarle al menos ese espectáculo lamentable.

Se durmió, de alguna manera, aun sabiendo qué no iba a tener éxito de descansar.

Y al final, sabía de no merecerlo.

*

Le parecía haber dormido solamente diez minutos, cuando oyó la voz de Ueda llamarlo.

“¿Qué se pasa?” preguntó, la voz todavía adormilada.

Cuando no recibió respuesta abrió los ojos, intentando focalizarse en el mayor a pesar de la molestia por la luz repentina.

La cara de su amigo tenía una expresión grave. No le gustó para nada.

“Ueda, ¿Qué se pasó?” repitió, intentando sentarse.

El mayor se mordió un labio, desviando la mirada por un momento. A Jin le pareció que intentase no llorar, y esto no ayudó la ansiedad que empezaba a crecer dentro de él.

“Ueda…” empezó a decir, pero Tatsuya lo interrumpió.

“Jin... Kame está en el hospital.” murmuró.

Akanishi se salió los ojos, como si tuviera dificultades en comprender lo que acababa de oír.

De repente, estaba completamente despierto.

Y tenía un jodido miedo.


	5. Kyou mo arigatou

_5 – Kyou mou arigatou (También por hoy, gracias)_

Kamenashi se había despertado hacía algunos minutos.

Estaba bastante confuso.

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo para realizar donde se encontrase.

Había recorrido despacio las últimas cosas que recordaba, y finalmente había encontrado lo que había pasado.

Después de que Jin se había ido de casa, Kame se había quedado en el sofá durante un rato, sin saber qué hacer.

Las palabras de Akanishi daban vueltas en su mente, negándose a salir.

Estaba destruido.

Entre todo lo que podría haberle hecho, el engaño era la que se sentía menos dispuesto a suportar.

Porque lo había sorprendido, porque lo había hecho sentir el último hombre en la Tierra. Porque no sabía qué hacer con sus disculpas ni su arrepentimiento.

Se había quedado quieto, pensando en todo esto, mientras su mente vagaba hacia imágenes que no quería ver, mientras pensaba en Jin con un hombre que no era él.

Sentía rabia, vergüenza, confusión.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se había levantado del sofá, despacio, despacio se había ido al cuarto de baño y se había mirado en el espejó durante minutos interminables.

Era Jin el que se había equivocado, pero era él que se sentía… _sucio_. Equivocado. Se había pasado las manos en la cara, hundiendo las uñas en la carne, arañándose, hasta entrever el rojo de la sangre.

Luego se había parado, pero la imagen en el espejo había seguido pareciéndole patética, demasiado para que lo suportase, demasiado para seguir mirándola. Le habría gustado cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que habría sido golpeado por las mismas imágenes.

Con menos urgencia, había abierto el botiquín.

Había observado los medicamentos por un rato.

Tenía algo para cualquier eventualidad. De los más simples a los que estaba menos probable que fueran necesarios.

Entre estos, había encontrado un blíster de somníferos, que le habían prescrito un tiempo atrás, cuando tenía dificultades en dormir.

Los había utilizado por un tiempo y luego los había dejado ahí, seguro de que tarde o temprano iban a venirle bien.

Incluso si en ese momento la definición de ‘bien’ fuera un poco grotesca.

Había tomado uno. Luego uno más. Y uno más, y otro. Hasta que no quedó ninguno.

Había colapsado al suelo y había esperado.

El tiempo fluía más despacio.

Seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido, sin parar, y se decía que lo que estaba haciendo era la única solución para borrar las imágenes, para borrar las palabras de Jin. Para hacerlo descansar, finalmente, para no estar obligado a enfrentar lo que iba a pasar después.

Se había sentido un cobarde, pero enseguida se había refugiado en la idea de que pronto iba a acabar, y que no debería haber lidiado con su cobardía.

Era patético, y sabía de serlo.

Esto era lo último que recordaba. La sensación de dignidad destruida, que se había agudizado en ese momento, cuando finalmente su mente había ordenado todas las piezas y había llevado de vuelta a la memoria lo que había ocurrido.

Se miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

Detrás de la cabecera de la cama había encontrado el botón para llamar a la enfermera, y lo había presionado.

De la puerta de la habitación se había presentado, después de algunos minutos, una mujer con aire severo, práctico, que controló el ritmo cardiaco y traficó con el goteo atacado a su brazo, antes de salir sin decirle ni una palabra.

No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Kame cerró los ojos, y sintió crecer el pánico.

En la habitación entraron Ueda, Koki, Maru y Junno, jadeando, reuniéndose alrededor de su cama. Detrás de ellos, más calmo y con los ojos encadenados al suelo, seguía Jin.

“¡Idiota!” fueron las primeras palabras de Koki. Kamenashi se mordió un labio, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. “¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza? Nos hiciste morir de preocupación.” siguió, mientras los demás a su alrededor asentían.

“¿Qué se pasó?” murmuró Kame, en voz débil, como si no tuviera ni fuerza ni ganas de hablar.

“Me habías dicho que ibas a quedarte en casa todo el día, sabía qué…” Nakamaru, que había intervenido, miró brevemente a Akanishi, hesitando, antes de volver a hablar. “...que Jin acababa de llegar y quería saber si quisierais tomar algo con todos. Intenté llamarte y él me dicho que estabas en casa, pero no respondías ni ahí ni al móvil. Me... me preocupe, eso es todo.” no dijo nada más, puso un aire casi avergonzado, y miró a los demás esperando que dijeran algo.

Tanaka, todavía con expresión furiosa, tomó la palabra.

“Te ha encontrado desmayado en el cuarto de baño y ha llamado una ambulancia. Te hicieron un lavado gástrico. El médico dijo que no deberías tener daños, o al menos ninguno permanente.” su tono seguía siendo cortante, pero Kamenashi no se enfadó.

Tenía razón, al final, a estar enfadado con él. En su lugar probablemente habría tenido la misma reacción.

Se atrevió a levantar los ojos y mirar a Jin, que mientras tanto se había quedado de un lado, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Él también había levantado los ojos, y lo miraba en un aire indescifrable.

Fue Ueda a darse cuenta de que se estaban mirando, y le hizo señal a los demás para que salieran.

“Vamos a estar aquí, ¿vale? Nos vemos luego.” dijo, rápidamente y en tono práctico, y los otros tres no tuvieron nada de objetar.

Koki le había echado una última mirada, más resignada que enfadada, y los había seguido afuera.

Al quedarse solos, Jin se acercó despacio a la cama, sentándose al borde y teniendo cuidado de no estar demasiado cerca del menor.

Kamenashi estaba ansiado.

Sabía qué sus amigos estaban enfadados; los comprendía, sabía qué debería haber dado explicaciones y que no iba a ser sencillo. Pero era algo que de alguna manera se sentía capaz de enfrentar.

Con Jin estaba diferente.

No sabía qué esperarse, no sabía cómo enfrentar sus preguntas, no sabía si fuera decepcionado, enfadado, indiferente… no sabía lo que iba a pasar, y esto lo hacía sentir como sitiado.

Como si de repente fuera él en el mal.

“¿Por qué?” murmuró el mayor, volviendo a no mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿De verdad no puedes imaginar?” respondió, en tono harto. Era una pregunta inútil, y ambos lo sabían. Akanishi sabía por qué hubiera tomado los somníferos y Kame encontró injusto el hecho que quisiera confirmación.

“No. No puedo.” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara, frustrado. “Lo siento, pero no puedo entender porque hiciste algo tan tonto. No puedo imaginar una buena razón para que hayas intentado quitarte la vita. Ni no te atreves a decirme que es por lo que hice, porque esa no es una razón ni por asomo buena.” a medida que hablaba, su tono se hacía más y más punzante, incrédulo, enojado.

Tanto que la vergüenza de Kame había alcanzado niveles insoportables.

No planeaba sobrevivir. No planeaba tener esa conversación. No planeaba volver a ver a Jin, pero ahora que estaba ahí estaba casi _aliviado_ de verlo.

Ni siquiera sabía explicar la razón; a pesar de lo que le había hecho, la manera como lo había hecho sentir, el mal que le había causado, estaba aún muy temprano para decidir de dejar improvisamente de amarlo.

Era esto, quizá, que lo hacía sentir aún peor.

“Probablemente tienes razón, o quizá tengo razón yo. Sólo sé qué en ese momento no tenía intención de seguir viviendo. Que no quería seguir adelante ni por un momento, sé qué no quería estar obligado a sentir… todo esto.”

“Y ahora, ¿tienes intención de hacerlo?”

Jin había sido firme, ligeramente sarcástico; Kamenashi no quería responder a su pregunta, pero sabía qué tarde o temprano iba a preguntárselo solo.

Y la respuesta no era tan inmediata.

Lo que había hecho, era seguir el instinto.

Había estado un momento en que se había sentido ajeno a la realidad, como si no fuera él a abrir el armario, a tomar los medicamentos, a tragarlos.

Y a esperar.

La sensación de cobardía que había tenido antes de cerrar los ojos se presentó una vez más.

Había sido un gesto estúpido, que no se podía justificar con la impulsividad, con el hecho que en ese momento no se sintiera capaz de seguir adelante.

Porque ahora, en esa cama de hospital, mirando a Jin y su aire fingidamente indiferente, Kame sentía de _querer_ vivir, pese a todo.

De querer enfrentar lo que iba a pasar, de no quererse rendir al cansancio y la frustración.

De no querer dejar a Akanishi sin al menos luchar para superar el sentido de engaño.

“Sí. Tengo intención de seguir adelante.” murmuró, sintiéndose definitivamente derrotado.

Akanishi suspiró, y se le acercó más. Apoyó la mano en la suya, absorto, y lo miró a la cara.

“Me he muerto de preocupación.” susurró, como si se avergonzara, y Kame bajó los ojos y alejó la mano.

“Lo siento. Pero, Jin… esto no cambia lo que pasó, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo que hice lo hice, pero no me hace olvidar que…” titubeó, mordiéndose un labio. “No cambia la manera como me hiciste sentir. Va a tomar tiempo, quizá, pero no sé si todo volverá como estaba un tiempo.” terminó, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras, dejándose espacio de maniobra.

Quería que Jin entendiera su frustración, la sensación de no saber qué hacer.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, tenía miedo de no poder superar el engaño y lo que había seguido; y, al mismo tiempo, estaba consciente de no poder fingir que todo estuviese bien, de seguir adelante con una sonrisa olvidando la manera como Jin lo había hecho sufrir; la manera como sofría en ese momento.

“Kazu…” Akanishi interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos. “Estoy consciente de lo que hice. Sé qué lo que pasó es mi culpa. Sé, o puedo imaginar, cómo te sientes ahora.” se interrumpió, de repente pensativo. “Y no me hago ilusiones de que todo vuelva como antes. Ni lo quiero.” subrayó, y Kame de repente se sintió más débil.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, hesitando, como si en realidad no quisiera una respuesta.

“Antes erábamos felices. Y llegamos a esto.” explicó el mayor, metiéndose en pie y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. “No puedo asegurarte que no volveré a herirte, Kazu. No puedo asegurarte que todo estará siempre bien, que nunca habrá problemas, que tendré éxito de… de hacerte feliz.” se paró brevemente para observar la reacción del menor, que se había quedado inmóvil y se limitaba a mirarlo fijo. “Yo sólo necesito que vivas con una sonrisa. Eso es todo. Me gustaría ser yo a darte esta sonrisa, pero no puedo hasta que no tendré la seguridad de que juntas a esa no te daré lágrimas también. No soy tan egoísta de quedarme contigo, si existe esta posibilidad.” terminó.

Kamenashi se sintió vacío.

“Nadie puede hacer a alguien completamente feliz, Jin.” dijo, como si fuera lógico.

“No. Pero puede evitarle una parte de dolor.” contestó el mayor.

“¿Me estás dejando?” preguntó directamente Kamenashi, harto de rodeos.

Jin no respondió, limitándose a asentir; luego se le acercó, bajándose para besarle brevemente los labios.

“No es una despedida, Kazu. Sólo es que en este momento yo…” suspiró, mientras toda su confianza lo abandonaba. “No soy bueno, ni para mí ni para ti.” terminó de prisa la frase, acercándose a la puerta. “Te quiero.” murmuró.

“Pero quererme no es suficiente, ¿verdad?” contestó Kame, sin esperar una respuesta que, de hecho, no obtuvo.

Se quedó solo.

Una vez más.

Y esta vez seguro de que iba a quedarse así.

Sólo necesitaba que viviera con una sonrisa.

Podía ver amor en lo que Jin acababa de hacer, pero esto no significaba que pudiese aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, no ahora que todo había acabado.

Sólo podía esperar de ser capaz, en el tiempo, de volver a sonreír; incluso sin él.

Al final, eso era amor.

El amor que, por ellos, no había sido suficiente.


End file.
